


Domestic discipline (телесные наказания)

by Mozilla



Series: Окна напротив [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla





	Domestic discipline (телесные наказания)

У них и раньше бывали плохие дни, но этот побил все рекорды. Аомине чувствовал обнаженным животом все неровности корявого бревна, к которому был привязан, руки от жестких туго затянутых веревок онемели — пальцами он пошевелить уже не мог. 

— За ограбление дома губернатора — пять ударов хлыстом, — голос у обвинителя был гнусавым, а еще после каждого слова он громко сглатывал, наверняка кадык ходит ходуном. Аомине бы обязательно посмотрел, но петля на шее не давала так вывернуть голову. 

Кстати, обвинитель был неправ — он в дом губернатора вообще не заходил, не его это дело. Он сторожил вход, пока Кисе обчищал все тайники внутри. И Аомине даже успел его предупредить, так что тот мог успеть свалить, если бы не рванулся выручать его из рук стражи. То есть не решил заняться не своим делом. Вот и загребли их вдвоем.

Как раз Кисе Аомине видел, точнее мог бы видеть, если захотел. Но он упорно не поднимал головы, уставившись в пыльную землю. Он уже один раз бросил взгляд на окно напротив: Кисе огромными глазами наблюдал за ним из-за решетки — закованный в цепи так, что наверняка даже рукой пошевелить не мог.

— За тяжелые ранения восьми человек — пять ударов хлыстом, — Аомине даже удивился. Ему-то казалось, что в той свалке он точно кого-то убил, а оказывается всего лишь тяжелые ранения. Не то, чтобы это что-то меняло в приговоре. Их с Кисе все равно повесят. Просто городок был маленький, развлечений никаких, вот их казнь и растянули на четыре дня. Сегодня свои удары плетью получит Аомине, завтра — Кисе. На третий день кого-то из них повесят, скорее всего Аомине, ему всегда везет быть первым. И на четвертый день повесят второго. А потом будут народные гуляния. Праздник практически. 

— Приступить к исполнению приговора, — закончил гундосить обвинитель. Аомине все-таки взглянул на Кисе — тот побледнел и часто-часто моргал. Неужели заплачет? Вот дурак. 

Первый удар Аомине почти не почувствовал — спина от холода и неудобной позы практически одеревенела. Точнее ему сначала показалось, что не почувствовал — а потом боль огнем разошлась по всему телу. Он только сильнее сжал зубы. Кричать он не будет.

После четвертого удара он уже не был в этом уверен, казалось, что кожи на спине не осталось — били по живому мясу. А, может, и не казалось. 

На седьмом Аомине начал глухо стонать, хотя, наверное, стонать он начал раньше, а вот услышал это только сейчас. Он по-прежнему не смотрел на Кисе, он смотрел на брызги крови на земле — они долетали даже сюда. 

После девятого удара земля исчезла — глаза закрывались, он соскальзывал в забытье. Все тело превратилось в огромный комок боли, он больше не чувствовал ни бревна под животом, ни впивающихся в запястья веревок. Но он так и не закричал. 

Десятого удара Аомине уже не почувствовал. Хорошо, что его первого выбрали, вряд ли он завтра сможет очнуться, значит не увидит Кисе на своем месте. Хорошо.

 

Очнулся Аомине от боли. Это было неудивительно. Но ему было тепло, под ним лежало что-то мягкое, а рядом потрескивал костер. И вот это было странно. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и повернул голову. 

— Аоминеччи, ты очнулся! Отлично, сколько можно спать уже. Все бросил на меня, лентяй! — Кисе суетился около его лежанки. — Эти идиоты думали, что я не вскрою замки. Ха! Пока они отвлеклись на твой обнаженный торс, я все подготовил. Хотя тащить тебя было тяжело, я давно говорил — хватит столько жрать!

— Кисе, — горло болело, и вместо слов выходил какой-то хрип, но Кисе его услышал и заткнулся. 

— Не переживай, погони не будет. Я чуть попозже смотаюсь в ближайший городок, куплю пожрать и мазь какую-нибудь. А то на тебе живого места нет, — голос Кисе слегка дрогнул, и Аомине закрыл глаза.

— Лошадей отпустил? — это единственное объяснение, почему погони не будет, которое пришло в голову Аомине.

— Почти, — ответил Кисе. — Ты спи, Аоминеччи. Когда проснешься в следующий раз, накормлю тебя чем-нибудь.

Аомине и без его советов уже засыпал и опять думал, как хорошо, что его выбрали первым.

 

Кисе дождался, когда дыхание Аомине выровняется, и вышел из небольшой пещерки, в которой они находились. Сил оттащить истекающего кровью Аомине далеко у него не хватило. Но это было и не нужно. 

Кисе совершенно не жалел. Он оглянулся: чуть вдалеке к небу поднимался столб дыма — город все еще горел. Вместе со всеми его жителями. Всеми теми, кто подбадривал палача и хором считал удары хлыста. Кисе надеялся, что они сейчас кричат. И чем громче, тем лучше.


End file.
